Powerful Fallen
by Imperial Lion and Phoenix
Summary: We all know that Harry's an extraordinary wizard. But is he more extraordinary than any wizard? Even Merlin? And is somebody greater than Merlin himself? New Powers, sad ending. May contain some flirting scenes. May be rated R later. HG
1. Awakening Powers

Disclaimer: None of the familiar characters here are mine. They belong to a woman by the name of J. K. Rowling. So stop sueing me you people! Runs away

* * *

Silence enveloped the streets of Privet Drive. Every inhabitant was sleeping peacefully. Only one wasn't.

This person was a boy around 16. He had emerald green eyes and a skinny body. As he twisted around his sheets, various, hideous dreams filled his mind.

Come to me... Let me tear you up. Rip you up. Harry, take my body back to my parents will you? Help! Step aside girl! Lily, take Harry and run! Avada Kedavra! It isn't your fault. Sirius died fighting... Then he would be marked as his equal. Master Sirius will not come back from the Ministry of Magic. Kreacher is free! Very soon Potter, you will meet your end!

In a flash, Harry was up. His face was beaded with sweat. A peculiar thunder-shaped scar on his head was throbbing. His body relaxed and slumped back on the bed.

Harry was sitting on grass. Six figures approached him. Two of the figures were young women. The other two figures were young men. There were also two old men. One of the old men wearing gold robes talked to Harry.

"Hello Harry Potter." said the unknown figure.

"May I ask who you are?" asked Harry

"You may call me Nus."

"Why haven't I heard of you?" asked Harry again.

Nus answered," Because, not many people know of me. My heirs are Merlin, Godric, Salazar, Rowena, and Helga."

"Your heirs are the founders of Hogwarts and the greatest wizard of all time!" asked Harry in disbelief.

"Yes. We don't have much time Harry. I must tell you this. When you wake up from this dream, you will be bestowed with all of my powers. Included are the powers of Merlin, Godric, Rowena, Salazar, and Helga. I will not tell you of your powers. You will have to find them out by yourself. Good luck." Said Nus.

"Bye Harry" said them all.

"Harry! Harry! Get up and make breakfast now!" a voice screeched. Harry felt like he was jerked up. Suddenly, he was back in his bead. Reaching a hand for his glasses, he put them on his face and blinked a few times. Everything was blurry around him. He was confused. He took off his glasses again. Everything now seemed clearer. Harry's vision was finally repaired.

He jumped off the bed and nearly fell over. His pajamas were up until his knees.

"Guess that means new clothes for me." Thought Harry dully.

Suddenly, a white aura filled the whole room and the boy-who-lived became the boy-who-disappeared-without-a-trace.

* * *

Ron and Hermione were worried about Harry. It seems that he had been more and more subdued due to Sirius' death. Suddenly, the fireplace erupted and out came Arabella Figg.

"Message for Albus Dumbledore. Harry's gone!" panted Mrs. Figg

Just in time, the headmaster came into the room wearing long midnight-blue robes.

"What has happened?" asked Dumbledore sharply.

"There was a large amount of magic in the air in Privet Drive just this morning. My magic detectors all went haywire. And then an explosion of light occurred." Said Mrs. Figg.

"Ron, call your family. All of them. Also tell your father to bring some aurors with him. Hermione, call the rest of the Order. We're taking a portkey to Privet Drive to check on Harry." Ordered Dumbledore.

Ron and Hermione nodded and left quickly. After a few minutes...

There was a crackling sound in the air and the Order members including the aurors and the Weasley family appeared on Number 4 Privet Drive. Immediately, they ran towards Harry's house. But everyone except Dumbledore fell to the ground after they had hit something solid and invisible just a meter before the doorstep.

"What the hell was that?" asked Ron rubbing his head.

"Simple. It means that the protective wards around Harry's house are still active. Only me and Harry can take someone inside if that someone isn't a blood relative of Harry." Said Dumbledore.

As Dumbledore beckoned the group to hold hands, they entered the door and were met with surprise.

A woman (more like a horse!) and two hippos(oops! I mean boy and man) were standing near the doorway in shock.

"Allow me to introduce myself Mr. Dursley. I am Albus Dumbledore and we have come to check on Harry Potter." Said Dumbledore calmly to the large beefy man.

"T..There's no one he..here called Harry Potter. And I want you to never step foot into our home. We have nothing to do with you freaks." Shouted Vernon Dursley.

Ron quickly stood in front of Mr. Dursley and pointed his wand at him.

"Now you listen here and you listen good. Don't you dare lie to us that you don't know about Harry. I know that you muggles always treat him like dirt but if I were you, you better start telling where Harry is or this wand here will be the least of your problems." Hissed Ron venomously.

Vernon whimpered like a mouse and pointed upstairs.

The group ran up the stairs and blew open Harry's door. After the dust cleared, the females gasped at the sight.

The room was barely bigger that a toilet. Harry's books were stuffed under the floor wood boards. His trunk was open and several things were stuffed under the bed. But what was horrifying was the red gashes on Harry's bed sheet. It was the remains of Harry's back wounds. The room also smelt filthy and they just saw Harry's last meal: a piece of molding bread and a rotting lettuce.

Hermione's head started to heat up and she bounded from the room to face Vernon who was just outside the door.

"How dare you do this to Harry! To your own relative! You, you stand there dressed in luxor and living comfortably while Harry's room is worse than a mouse hole. You vile, evil little cockroach! You inhuman boar!" screamed Hermione at the top of her lungs.

And with that she sent Vernon flying with her wand and knocked him out cold.

"That felt good." Muttered Hermione.

"No," Ron cut her, "That felt brilliant."

Albus Dumbledore meanwhile did not pay heed to Hermione's brutal attack. He was busy staring at a letter that was placed neatly on top of Harry's bed. Quickly, he summoned it with his wand. He checked the letter for the writer with a simple spell.

"Revelo rito" muttered Dumbledore.

When he was sure that Harry was the writer, he quickly opened the letter and read.

Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
By now, I should have known you would be worried and come to rescue me. Don't worry. I just decided to go out a bit. Where I am going, I cannot tell you. The only thing I can tell you is that I'm safe where I am now. I will be back somewhere around the time when the Weasley family will go to Diagon Alley to buy the new books. I promise you that I will come back safe.  
Harry

Dumbledore smiled inwardly and prayed to the gods that Harry was safe. He turned round and faced the group.

"We can go back now. In this letter Harry says that he's fine but he can't tell us where he is." Said Dumbledore.

"Are you sure he's safe?" asked Molly Weasley.

"I do not know. Only God knows his condition now. We can just hope and pray that he's safe from evil and harm."

With that, the group turned back and headed out with Ron and Hermione worrying and Ginny sobbing.

* * *

In Voldie's (Voldemort's) Fortress...

Voldemort cried, "How can this be! Months of planning and no sleep and what do we get? That boy is gone. Even blasted Dumbledore doesn't know where he is! A boy just can't disappear without a trace with all the anti- apparition wards and protection shields around his house!"

All the deatheaters around him flinched at their master's rage.

"M..master, perhaps w..we can organize a search party." Squeaked Wormtail at Voldemort's side.

"Then go. And look for the boy. Just the boy. Remain hidden from all eyes. I don't want to spoil our surprise."

The deatheaters started to go towards the doors but their master stopped them in their tracks.

"I forgot a little present to give to you all," he said, "This is your punishment if you fail me." He pointed his wand at them all and said "Crucio!"

Every deatheater writhed in pain on the ground. Even the light side's spy, Severus Snape couldn't stand the horrible torture.

"Now go my deatheaters." Commanded Voldemort

"Yes master," the deatheaters said, "Thank you master."

* * *

Please review! Feel free to tell me if I have any mistakes. Please lessen the howlers that you send to me. I'm just new here.


	2. Return to Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: Once again, I say that everything you see here that is familiar doesn't belong to me.

* * *

In Diagon Alley...

"Now dears," said Molly Weasley, "I have to go with Ginny to buy new robes. You go to Flourish and Blotts and buy your new books. Hurry along now."

Hermione and Ron turned away and headed to the bookshop deep in thought.

"Do you think Harry will really come back?" asked Ron still worried

It had been weeks since the disappearance of the-boy-who-lived. Apparently, Fudge thought that Harry had finally cracked and ran away to leave the wizarding world because he had been too much of a coward to show his arrogant face again in public. The Daily Prophet still sided with the Ministry of Magic and even wrote some particularly nasty things about Harry's disappearance. The ones who sided with Harry were his friends, the DA club, and the Hogwarts faculty staff members. (Except for Filch and Snape.) Professor Snape even said something that ended him a bloody nose and three weeks in the Hospital Wing.

Flashback.

"So," said Snape in a silky manner, "it finally comes down to this. The Golden Boy has finally realized that he can't use his over bloated arrogant head to fight the Dark Lord. And he even runs away as a cowardly attempt. Very unlike a Gryffindor. I thought that Gryffindors were supposed to be noble and courageous."

Ron, who was sitting beside Snape in the table heard this as well as Hermione. Both of their bloods boiled and they reached for their wand.

"SHUT UP SNAPE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL HARRY A COWARD! YOU'RE JUST A SLIMY GIT WHO ACTS WITHOUT EVEN THINKING! HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT HARRY'S ATTITUDE IS LIKE HIS FATHER'S! HAVE YOU EVEN TRIED TO LOOK AT YOUR CLASSMATE'S MURDERED BODY AND THINK THAT YOU WERE THE CAUSE THAT THE MURDERER MURDERED YOUR INNOCENT CLASSMATE? OR HAVE YOU EVEN TRIED DUELLING WITH BLOODY YOU-KNOW WHO KNOWING THAT YOU CANNOT ESCAPE HIM? YOU'RE JUST A BLOODY LOUSY SLYTHERIN WHO ONLY TRIES TO SAVE HIS OWN NECK!" exploded Ron and Hermione.

Then, they aimed their wands at the professor's body and blasted him to a nearby wall. And they stalked off to their own rooms leaving a bewildered Mrs. Weasley and a shocked group.

Since then, the two had grown closer to each other and had spent more time together. They started to research and learn countless spells in Grimmauld Palace's library so that they could help Harry in his battle against the Dark Forces. Luckily, Fudge had been forced to eliminate the ban for preventing underage-wizards to use magic. But he also put another ban just on first years and second years. And also, the Ministry would start putting up tabs on people who cast Dark Magic.

As they passed the Quidditch shop, they were met with a strange sight. There was a rather large crowd of teenage girls surrounding the shop's window. Hermione as curious as always got inside the crowd and found what all the commotion was. And the girls were definitely not looking at the display.

A rather handsome boy around 16 was observing the latest broom. He had a 6 foot muscled frame. His hair was gelled and a little spiky. His eyes were dark green almost like...Harry.

At the thought of Harry, Hermione saddened. Her friend was already lost for so long. But in her heart she knew that her friend was fine.

While Hermione was deep in thought, the handsome boy had escaped the crowd and slipped into the shadows leaving a confused mob of teenage girls.

Suddenly, about 30 wizards with Dark hoods started entering Diagon Alley and began firing spells at the people. Chaos erupted and buildings caught fire. In front of them was a prominent figure who had recently escaped Azkaban (with help from Moldywort). Lucius Malfoy.

"Scream you all," Lucius said in a sneer, "You will once again feel the wrath of our Dark Lord. He is unstoppable. Not even Potter can save you now. Nobody can."

Out of the shadows, a figure appeared, dressed in a magnificent green battle robe. He had a hood on that gave off a mysterious aura.

"Bullshit, I'd like to test that theory." said the newcomer in a calm but clear voice.

"How dare you defy us! We, the faithful deatheaters, the ones who were chosen..."

"Blah, blah, blah! Can you cut all that crap now? Your master is just a skinny little worm with enough sanity to fill an eggshell." said the stranger sarcastically.

"How dare you..."

At once, the deatheater launched all sorts Unforgivables. Seeing the barrage of spells, the stranger merely raised a hand and a golden shield appeared. The shield absorbed all the spells without a scratch and evaporated to thin air.

"Pitiful. Is that the best you can do?" tutted the stranger. "Let me show you what a real spell looks like."

He jumped into the air and started to focus a large ball of red energy in his hand. With a sweeping motion, all the deatheaters fell to the ground stunned.

"All right, that wraps it up." said the stranger in a bored voice.

A waveof his wand and the Death Eaters were tied up, turned into small colourful stones, and taken away by the mysterious saviour. But before he apparated away, he casted a mark on the sky. A mark with the picture of a Phoenix, white in color, flying around seven unusual complicated rune marks.

"Hear me, people of the wizarding world. Voldemort has struck the last straw. It is time for him to get what he deserves." The stranger said in a loud voice.

With a loud crack, he disapparated.

The whole alley stood in silence after it just witnessed the most incredible fight. The handsome boy had once again come out of the shadows unknown to anyone. The people in Diagon Alley fixed the damage with no problem and were back to hustling around and sharing news of the extraordinary event. The aurors had gotten into Diagon Alley by the time the mysterious wizard left and were now questioning some witnesses about the events, some who were babbling on and on about the green-cloaked wizard.

Hermione was lost in deep thought as she tried to interpret the runes written by the wizard.

"Hmmm….I know that one of the runes means righteousness. But what do the other runes tell? I better ask Professor Vector about this." Thought Hermione.

As Ron shook himself from the events, he noticed that the strange guy being flocked by girls had appeared again, this time near Flourish and Blotts. He appeared to be completely unaware of the crowd…no wait…assembly of girls silently creeping up again on him. Ron walked boldly towards the stranger and introduced himself.

"Hi! You must be new here. I've never seen you before. What's your name? Mine's Ron Weasley. Nice to meet you." said Ron

Suddenly, the boy laughed. He laughed so hard that he had to hold himself.

"Hey, what's the matter punk? I just asked your name. Is it because I'm not too good to be your friend?" shouted Ron.

"No. You just cracked me up Ron." Said the stranger in a voice that was very familiar.

Ron's eyes suddenly flicked to the stranger's forehead. There, right in the middle, standing like a bold neon sign, was the infamous thunderbolt scar.

"No it can't be," said Ron in a whisper, "Green eyes, scar. It really is you." He said the last part in a shout and gave Harry a friendly hug.

"It really is nice to know that your friends don't recognize you." Said Harry somberly. He fake wiped a single tear.

"Mate! It's been a long time since you mysteriously disappeared." Said Ron in an eerie voice. "Wait till Herm finds out about you."

Just then, Hermione came out of her thinking and joined Ron before she saw who Ron was with. The "stranger" was talking animatedly to Ron and laughing hard.

"Ron, why are you with the new boy?" asked Hermione

"Because I'm just introducing him to Diagon Alley." Said Ron with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Hermione turned to the "stranger".

"Please forgive my manners. I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley. Pardon me but what is your name? I've never seen you before and you look a lot like a friend of mine who went missing." Said Hermione politely as she raised her hand to shake hands with the "stranger".

"I'm Harry James Potter. Nice meeting you, Ms. Granger." Replied Harry with a bow.

"Likewise. It's a pleasure meeting you Mr. Po..."

Hermione was cut off when she realized what the "stranger's" name was.

"Oh Harry, how could you!" and then she enveloped him in a big bear hug.

"It's really nice to know that your friend who was the smartest witch didn't recognize you even when you say your name." said Harry with a fake sob. "By the way, did you know who that saviour was. He was really good wasn't he? I wonder how he managed to do all that?"

"Yes, it really is curious." Thought Hermione.

Suddenly, she was carried out of her thoughts again when Mrs. Weasley appeared next to her.

"What's all the commotion about?" asked Mrs. Weasley after returning from Madam Malkins.

"Oh nothing mum. Just that a couple of Voldemort's servants decided to pop up and cause some more deaths. But we're saved by a man. And you should've seen him fight. He fought against thirty Death Eaters without even getting damage to himself." said Ron with a grin

"WHAT! Are you hurt? You should've known better than to stand here and just watch the fight. You should have protected Hermione! Imagine what could have happened if a stray spell hit her! And to think I was starting to see you mature. Are you a gentleman or not?" scolded Mrs. Weasley.

Ron blushed crimson red as Hermione and Ginny giggled.

"Sorry mum. Don't worry, I won't repeat that again. Besides, did you forget that we already trained ourselves?"

It was then that Mrs. Weasley noticed the stranger next to Ron and Hermione.

"Oh hello young man. I haven't seen you before. What's your name?" said Mrs. Weasley with a sweet smile.

"I'm Harry James Gryffindor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Slytherin Merlin Potter. Nice to meet you." Harry said.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Potter. Or should I call you Mr. Gryffindor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Slytherin Merlin Potter? Anyway, good to know that you befriended Ron here." She said, extending her hand to shake with Harry.

And then she froze.

"Uh-oh," thought Harry worriedly. "Here it comes, 3....2...1..."

"HARRY!" she screamed.

"Right on time." thought Harry

Nearly everyone in Diagon Alley turned to look at what she was screaming about.

"Umm..Oops!" said Mrs. Weasley guiltily

Everyone went on their usual business.

"Harry! It's so nice to see you again! I've been worried! Where were you the whole summer?" said Ginny

She hugged him tightly and released him to let him breathe. Harry, however, was aware that Ginny had changed from the last time he saw her. Her hair was longer. Her eyes more lighter. Her smile more carefree. But most of all was her figure. Her body frame had filled out and curved in exactly the right places. It seems that young Ginny too has come through puberty. Even her voice was music to Harry's ears.

"Hey Gin! You grew up. Nice hair by the way." Smiled Harry

Ginny blushed at her new nickname (courtesy of Mr. Potter). But Ron looked at his sister, and then at Harry. He then waved his hand over Harry's eyes checking if they were malfunctioning.

"Um... Harry. Ginny didn't change. I think you did. Also, I think you better wear your glasses. You're seeing things." frowned Ron.

"First of all, my eyesight was cured by some specialist at St. Mungo. And second, look at your sister properly. She really has changed." Said Harry

Ron looked at his sister again and looked again at Harry's emerald eyes. But Ginny had had enough. She took Harry by her arms and led him away from Ron.

"Ignore him, Harry." She said. "He's too naive to know anything."

"What did I do?" exclaimed Ron.

After they went shopping. The Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry flooed back to the Burrow.

* * *

Author's note: REVIEW!!!!! 


	3. Return Home

"C'mon, let's find a compartment." said Ron

Together, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny took the last compartment to themselves.

"So, how what happened during the holidays Harry?" asked Hermione

"I'll tell you when the time is right."

"By the way Harry," said Ron, "I've been thinking of what you said to Mum back there in Diagon Alley. What did you say about your name? Why Harry James Gryffindor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Slytherin Merlin Potter?"

"That's for me to know and yours to guess." Said Harry

Silently, Harry placed a wandless memory charm on the three of them so that neither of them would approach the subject soon.

"So, how about you Ron?"

"Oh, we went to see Charlie in Romania. We were just in time to see one of the Hungarian Horntails hatch from the eggs. It was awesome. There was this great fire and…"

While they chatted, Ginny looked at Harry more closely.

Ginny's POV.

"Gosh, I didn't know that it would take him just one summer to completely change. Well, not exactly completely but I can feel the confidence now when he talks. He's even starting to treat me as his friend instead of treating me like his little sister. And his smile, oh his smile. It's melting me at the pit of my stomach. No use to tell these to yourself, Ginny. Don't ruin the trust and friendship that he gave to you. Be content. Besides, he probably already likes a girl. Too bad that my crush on him was already over. Or is it? And anyway, he would just think I was some little lovesick girl. But what were the fantasies that I dreamt? Those dreams couldn't be dreams since I remembered them very well unlike my other dreams." I thought.

Suddenly, I blushed at the thought of my fantasies. I hoped Harry's not noticing me.

Normal POV.

Too late. As Ginny turned her head, Harry noticed the blush on her cheek and he himself blushed too.

"Maybe she likes me." Thought Harry. "Oh well, whatever it is, we're in for an interesting year."

The Hogwarts Train rolled continually along the tracks. It did not take note of the 20 dementors waiting in the front tracks to ambush the train. However, Harry, took note of this silently and excused himself from his friends to go to the toilet. Then, he changed secretly into his battle gear and leapt off the train. He used a time-delay spell to catch up in front of the train, then with one sweep of his wand, he swept the dementors out of the track into a nearby forest.

Then, he bellowed, "Expecto Patronum"

Out of his hand, came many bright figures, three stags, three giant dogs, and three wolves, all bright gold in color. The creatures attacked the evil dementors with a great aggressiveness that consumed the whole army in seconds.

After checking the surroundings if there were any more enemies, Harry disappeared with a pop and reappeared inside the toilet in the train. Thankfully, he had disguised himself so skillfully that no one was the wiser.

"What took you so long in the toilet?" asked Ron after Harry entered in the compartment.

"Where you umm... hooking with someone?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Now where did our sweet innocent bookworm go?" asked Harry smirking.

The four of them laughed merrily.

As the Hogwarts train rumbled to a stop, the students clambered out of the compartments and started to walk towards the platform. Harry was waiting to hear the familiar

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!" boomed the cheery voice of Hagrid.

"Hi Hagrid!" shouted Harry over the sea of students.

"All right there, Harry?"

"Doing fine, Hagrid."

"Blimey, you've changed Harry!" Said Hagrid in surprise.

"Yeah Hagrid. Harry's really changed into a bloody gorgeous guy." Joked Ron. "Girls will be clambering over each other for him."

"Oh shut up, Ron" blushed Harry, "Do you really have to be such a prat!"

"Oh Harry," said Ron in a girlish voice, "Can I kiss you?" added Fred fluttering his eyes.

George who was next to Harry, made swooning motions and smooching noises.

Hermione whacked Ron in the head with her book while Ginny took out her wand and turned Fred and George's hair shocking green. She also put marks on their butts which said "We love each other."

Together, the six of them took a horseless carriage together towards Hogwarts. As they entered the great oak doors, the Great Hall was once again never ceased to amaze them. Illuminated by the torches and candles floating above, it looked as magnificent as it always was.

Harry quickly took a seat on the Gryffindor table. Ron sat next to him on the left along with Hermione while Ginny sat on Harry's right side. Fred and George took their seats opposite them. Just as the students settled themselves, the Great Oak doors opened and in came Professor McGonagall accompanied by the new first years. Professor Snape arranged the three-legged stool in front of the Great Hall where that famous Sorting Hat sat. When the first years where crowded in front of it, the brim of the hat opened and spoke.

_A thousand years ago, the land was young,_

_Untainted the trees were, and young birds sung._

_But peace couldn't last for a very long time._

_Darkness came, and light was slimed._

_Through this, the founders came together,_

_To save the world and bring Light forever._

_Tensions must be broken, friendships we must renew,_

_In saving the Light and the world we once knew._

_Now the Heir of Four has come,_

_To aid the light in the outcome._

_He will be born, deprived of love._

_He is a warrior from high above._

_Bravery he has, Loyalty too._

_Cunningness and smartness, he will soon have._

_Help from the owl and the fox, the heir will get._

_Since they were together since the first time they met._

_Their friendship is strong and forever lasting._

_It shines as a beacon among the battling._

_Love, the heir is given by Fate._

_Sibling of the fox will be his mate._

_So after you hear my poem of sadness and lore,_

_May God bring unity once again, to the Hogwarts four._

Silence reigned over the Great Hall. Suddenly, a small buzzing started. Many people looked confused at the Sorting Hat's song. Even Dumbledore was trying to figure out what the hat said. Unknown to anyone but Ron and Hermione, Harry was starting to squirm in his seat.

"That was the weirdest song I've ever heard from the bloody hat. Do you know what he meant though?" asked Ron

"Well, we all know that the Hogwarts Four are the four founders. And "tensions must be broken" that means we have to unite with the other houses and put aside grudges. Also, the owl and the fox should mean a lot to this heir. But who represent the owl and the fox? But what I don't get was the heir of four. Maybe he's an heir to all the founders." murmured Hermione. "All this doesn't make sense. The sorting hat's supposed to sing about the founders characteristics. Not about someone we don't know."

Then, she suddenly looked at Harry who looked like squirming in his seat and looking guilty. Professor Dumbledore noticed this too so he decided to try and pry open Harry's mind gently to see what he knew of. But when he entered Harry's mind, he hit a tall metal barrier and a booming voice spoke to him.

"Please respect other people's private places. " said an amused voice.

Dumbledore's eyes widened. Not even he could manage a feat like this. He looked over the Gryffindor table and caught Harry looking amused at him. Dumbledore's eyes gave an encouraging smile in a way that said, "You've finally mastered Occlumency, I see."

"Before we decide to devour this tasty feast, I would like to announce a few things." Said Dumbledore in a loud voice. "In the light of last year's incompetent and foolish Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, I have hired a much better man and woman for the job. Let me introduce you to Professor Steel and Professor Ches."

"Professor Ches will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts while Professor Ches will be teaching Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts. They will be teaching side by side." He added after seeing the students' confusion.

"Next, I have decided to start a new subject, and that is Dueling. Your teacher is the top auror and head auror, Mr. Rad. Now, I know that many of you will like to join but the Mr. Rad declared that he will be the one who will chose the students. So tomorrow noon at 4 o'clock, I want everybody from first year and above to come to the Great Hall. Whatever lesson you are attending at that time will be cancelled. The staff and the teachers are also required to come. I, myself, will attend too. But I must warn you that Mr. Rad is not to be taken lightly. I want everyone to do their best. Yes, even the teachers and the staff shall be judged by Mr. Rad. It is also Mr. Rad's decision if you should join the class or not. Even teachers can become the students of Mr. Rad if their dueling skills are somewhat equal to our late DADA teacher." Dumbledore chuckled.

Some of the student body laughed heartily as they remembered their nuisance of a DADA teacher who did not have an adept ability to duel against a pig.

At this, Professor McGonagall's lips curled and her nostrils look flared. She looked as though Dumbledore had insulted her dueling abilities. Even Snape looked insulted. Professor Flitwick however was ecstatic about it.

"That is all." Finished the headmaster before sitting down on his throne and eating.

Everyone else followed suit.


	4. Whoah!

After the dinner, Harry was about to go up to the Gryffindor Tower when Professor McGonagall stopped him.

"Mr. Potter, you are needed by Professor Dumbledore in the Headmaster's office right now. The password is Mars Bars. Honestly, the old man really has a big sweet tooth." Said Professor McGonagall crisply.

Harry said his thanks to the deputy headmistress before heading to Dumbledore's Office.

In Dumbledore's office…

"Lo Fawkes." Said Harry as he stroked the phoenix's neck.

Dumbledore looked at Harry closely before talking to him.

"Good evening Harry. Lemon Drops?" asked Dumbledore as he offered his candy dish.

Harry took one, unwrapped it, and popped one into his mouth.

"So how was your training, Harry?"

"It was most fruitful, Professor."

"And excuse me if I'm curious but, why exactly did you leave before even contacting us about it? And what did you learn from the training?"

"That's for me to know and yours to guess." Smiled Harry mysteriously.

"Oh dear, I think he has started copying my habit and going all mysterious." Thought Dumbledore.

"Very well. Do you want to tell me anything else, Harry?"

"As a matter of fact, yes professor. This year, I would like to add two new electives to my subjects." Harry said.

"And what subjects would they be?"

"Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, professor."

Dumbledore's eyebrows raised in shock. The two subjects were the hardest subjects. What on earth made Harry pick them?

"You do know, Harry, that by picking these subjects, you would have to work extra hard alongside Miss Granger, do you?"

"Yes. I have made my final decision and I stand by it. I even bought the books so that I can start as soon as possible."

"Well Harry. I suppose that if you really want to study them, I have no choice but to give in. You start the two subjects tomorrow. Now excuse me, I have to go find Professor McGonagall and tell her about this." Dumbledore said. "Off you go now. To bed, and no more midnight wanderings."

The next day…

Sunlight streamed in the windows as Harry stirred in his bed. After two minutes, he was awoken with the loud sound of his most feared object………the alarm clock.

At the first ring, he jumped out of the bed and fell to the floor. He got up and grumbled.

"Blasted stupid clock."

After getting ready, he went down to the common room to find Hermione and Ron already up and about.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Miss Early Waker finally manages to make a good influence on Mr. Sleeping Beauty. Is it because of Princess Charming's kiss?" mused Harry loudly.

Both Ron and Hermione blushed a deep scarlet before Ginny broke up the tension and they went down to breakfast.

While they were eating, Professor McGonagall handed out the schedules. Ron nearly spit his orange juice into the schedule paper as he looked into it.

Monday-Friday

8:00-9:00 P(GS)

9:00-10:00 T(GS)

10:00-12:00 DADA(GHRS)

1:00-2:00 COMC(GS)

2:00-3:00 C(GR)

3:00-4:00 REST

4:00-6:30 Dueling

Friday Midnight – Astronomy (GR)

"WHAT!" Ron shouted causing others near him to move away and dragging attention from all four tables. "First subject, Potions with the Slytherins! What did I do to deserve this?"

"Ron, keep it down" hissed Hermione as he saw the indignant looks their table was getting from the Slytherins.

"But look at my schedule!" Ron said indignantly.

"Bad luck mate. It's too bad you didn't fail potions in your OWLs." Sniggered Harry. "At least we're still together."

The rest of the breakfast went well, save for a few grumblings of a particular male Weasley.

During Potions class…

The dungeons were, as always, cold and dreary when Professor Snape entered. His mouth was pressed tightly whenever he looked at the number of Gryffindors as though wondering how they managed to pass the class. He smiled though at the number of Slytherins present.

"I see that many of you were able to continue studying this subject," He gave a small satisfactory smile at the Slytherins, "and some of you were able to scratch up to pass the needed efforts to continue this subject."

At this, he looked at the Gryffindors. He eyed Harry more than the rest. There was something peculiar about him now. He had grown more confident and more strong. And it annoyed the Potion Master to no end.

"I will not tolerate any foolish actions this year. The examiners might have been kind to you but I certainly shall not be. Let all know that stupidity will not survive here. The potions we will be brewing are extremely complicated and any messing about will turn your potion into self-made poison. So take note of the caution." Said Snape.

Harry was currently sniggering silently at a joke Ron had said and hadn't paid a single attention to Snape. Smirking, he decided to ask Harry a hard question.

"I see that your arrogance is still getting in the way to listening to me. Your foolish summer escapade has come to an end and let me tell you that your fame still doesn't get in my way. I hope you opened your book during the summer, Mr. Potter. So tell me, since you're looking so cocky, I want to ask the exact procedure for making the Wolfsbane potion."

Ron immediately went white. Hermione's hand shot to the air. And Harry? Well, Harry's stood up, took a deep breath, and…

"And which kind of Wolfsbane potion would you like, Professor? The first potion consists of stirring exactly 10mg of powdered mandrake root. Increase the heat and add lacewings picked at a half moon. When the potion turns a pink color, add crushed spider legs and powdered scarab beetles. Stir clockwise twice and then counter clockwise once. Lower the heat to up to 60 degrees Celsius exactly and add essence of hellebore. The color should be of a dull gray. The potion can only be used when it is matured which is between 2 to 3 days. The potion lasts for two months before it is finally useless. It's sole purpose is to cure the werewolf's bite and must be given within 2 hours after the bite is given."

"The second potion's procedure is also the same as the first, except for the fact that the lacewings have to be picked at a full moon. And also, the potion has to simmer for 30 minutes at 70 instead of 60 degrees before adding the essence of hellebore. The color of the final result should be a deep red. The potion should be allowed to sit for 3 to 4 days under shade before it matures. It lasts for 1 to 2 weeks before becoming useless. It's purpose is to control and calm the werewolf during it's transformation period if the first potion can't be given in time. The drinker must have a dosage of 2 times each week."

Harry had said this all calmly without even getting the time to breathe in first. Hermione, Ron and the rest of the class stared at him with mouths wide open. As for Snape, however, well…let's just say he had enough surprises. His eyes were near to popping out of their sockets and his hand hung limply on his side.

Ron tugged at Harry's robes and said, "Awesome mate!"

But then, Snape narrowed his eyes and said, "I see you've taken the liberty to start reading your books. One point to Gryffindor."

Ron and the rest of the Gryffindor boys who passes cheered, "Yes!"

You had to understand that even though it was just one point, it was the first time Professor Snape had actually given a point to anyone outside of Slytherin.

Suddenly, Snape's mouth curled into an evil smile and said, "Oh, and ten points from Gryffindor for making loud noises in the classroom and another ten because of Mr. Potter's arrogance."

The Gryffindors groaned and thudded their heads on their desks.

"Oh and another five points for that" he added as an afterthought.

The bell rang throughout the entire school.

"Class dismissed. Homework, write 12 inches of parchment on different kinds of Truth Potions. To be passed on Wednesday. No excuses."

Everyone groaned again.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm very sorry people! So, so sorry! It seems that I was caught up in reading so much stories that I have neglected my readers. Please forgive me people! I'll try to make it up to you somehow. Starting this week, I'll try to find time to write this story. It's such a shame that I could forget something like this where I already had a big plot coming up. I'll try to remember what my plans were. Also, there might be some editing of the story in the near future so please understand. I know I wrote too quickly for the story. I've also missed some of sirius' funeral so I'll try to squeeze it in. I promise that you can expect an update really really soon! -Imperial Lion and Phoenix


End file.
